because you understand me
by thatdrunkhawk
Summary: Natsu Drangneel is just a normal guy just trying to get through high school and his expectations aren't very high for his experience but when a friend tells him that a girl he has no idea who she is likes him she might just change him for the better modern high school AU but neither natsu or lucy are the popular or nerd stereotype rated m for possible lemons later and cursing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"NEXT"!Screamed the unfamiliar woman two people in front of natsu,

he was standing in a mass of people all late on this first day, natsu was a freshman of magnolia high, he was also in a terrible mood his mom usually is very calm and collected in the mornings waking him up quietly and comfortably to where he wouldn't be rushed or stressed, today was not one of those day, today he was loudly woken up by his usually already gone father shaking him and being loud and being very late on his first day was not helping, "NEXT"! "Damn this woman yelling this early in the morning" he whispers under his breath fixing his backpack on his shoulders eyes trailing around the room, the reason he was late was that his father is usually off to work before he even gets up but he decided to take the day off to give his wife a rest the main problem was that his father isn't very good with remembering times, guess he knows where he gets it. "NEXT SIR"! The woman behind the desk says just a little bit louder, who is the asshole she is yelling at he thinks looking up from his thoughts, oh he was the asshole noticing the quite large gap in between him and the desk.

He walks up to the desk with the older woman who was in just as bad of a mood as him, "do you need a note too" stated the woman behind the desk,

"Uh y-yes ma'am", stumbling around his words,

"Grade"?

"Freshman",

"What class are you going to"?

"Uh Ms. Strauss",

" alright here's your note have a good first day",

"Thanks", turning around to head to his class he knows that's its too late to save his morning.

Thirty minutes late on the first day is not the best way to start off the year, walking into the very crowded classroom late is embarrassing as it is but if you have pink hair and it's the first day all eyes are on you.

"Who might you be", the attractive young teacher who couldn't be more the 25,

"Uh Natsu...Natsu dragneel I'm sorry I'm late but I have a note ",

"Alright just put it on my desk and take your seat",

Seeing absolutely no one he knows he sits in an empty desk in the middle of the far right of the class

Someone eventually hands him the syllabus and other day one paper work and after nonchalantly putting it in his book bag put his head down and drifts into a nap that might help him get through the rest of the day.

DING-DING!

Jumping from a scare he wasn't expecting he looks at the clock

"Fuck man I just wanted a little nap", mumbling as he retrieves his bag

Standing up he then recalled his next class

Weight training,

After a lot of mental battling he decided to play football for the school

Mainly for a year or two to lose some weight

The problem is he wasn't too fond of having weight training for second period he didn't want to be sweaty for the rest of the day he already y tried to change it to different period but the school really didn't Have to much sympathy for freshmen

Well at least today he wouldn't have to work out since I was the first day

He didn't mind working out, he actually enjoyed it, you know when it wasn't nine o clock in the morning

Stepping in to the weight room that smelled of rubber and steel he looked at the other freshmen surrounding him and finally recognized a face

His dark haired melancholy friend and longtime rival Gray Fullbuster

"Damn dude you look like shit what happened", his friend said with a shit eating grin

"Shut the hell up",

"Hey man I'm just kind of fucking with ya you do look tired",

"Yeah stayed up late and didn't have a good wake up"

A massive mountain of a human being then walked into the room holding a clip board

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, my name is coach Strauss I'm the weight coach here when I call your name say here and come get a permission slip to give to your parents to sign",

"Dude why did we have to get King Kong as a coach "natsu whispers to his friend

"At least he isn't a freshman football coach I've heard he makes the older guys prove if they are men",

"What does that mean",

"We aren't allowed to know until we become sophomores, coaches also changes the challenge every year"

What could be so crazy that freshmen aren't allowed to know? Natsu thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"DRAGNEEL"! An overweight bald man screamed

"Yes coach"

"What the hell are you doing why didn't you get him"!

"I thought that-"

"WHAT, what did you fucking think "

"I don't know coach sorry"

"Get the fuck off my field"!

Natsu then hung his head and headed off the field the heat was getting to him impacting how he was playing, it had to be at least 98 degrees and wearing thick protective padding on his head chest and his legs just contained all of the heat that desperately wanted to escape his body.

As he headed off the field he saw the only relief being carried off the field, a large cooler of water was bone dry and was being carried off to be refilled, the biggest problem is its going to take ten minutes minimum, that's a lifetime when your mouth was completely out of saliva.

"Great fucking job freshman" he heard before a loud crack rung through the back of his helmet

Shaking his head he turned to look what and/or hit him, turning around he saw a football spinning in the dirt looking.

A large group of the older players were gather at the opposite end of the field laughing their asses off, he glared at them and turned removing his helmet.

He was so done with this day, every one was being an ass at practice, and he was bored throughout the entire day.

"Hey man you alright"? A voice said shaking him out of his self-pity

Looking up from his thought he saw gray standing next to him

"Yeah… I'm fine just done with this day", he said with a sigh,

"I get what you mean man but hey think about this there are a ton of really hot girls in this place"'

"What on this field, is the heat getting to you man"?

"No at school dumb ass"'

"Oh yeah",

"And there's that same attitude that caused you to be lonely all of middle school",

"Shut up, I'm not lonely I just have no interest in dating",

"Ha! No you think chicks don't like you",

"they don't not many girls go for a guy with pink hair"'

"Hahaha well you wouldn't be wrong",

As he was about to say fuck you or something along the lines, a loud whistle sounded bringing joy to every freshman on the extremely dusty field, thank god our practices aren't as long

"Everybody get your asses over here"'

Jogging over to the coach he bent down on one knee to listen to the coach say that it wasn't a bad day of practice but it could have been better.

Being dismissed from practice he headed to the freshmen locker room about half a mile away, he just wanted to take his hot pads off and go home, he was, sore, tired and in a bad mood and wearing ten pounds of equipment and going for a long ass walk wasn't helping.

"So how was your first day of school kids"? A happy voice sounded

"Yeah kids how was school", a low gruff voice said full of food

"It was soooo fun, I met a new friend she's in my class and she sits at my table and her name is chelia"! Natsu's overly excited little sister said but her excitement always made him smile but tonight he was lucky to let out a small laugh,

His whole body was extremely sore and tight, every single muscle in his body ached, and sitting down at the dinner table he made painful grunts and whines.

His mother look at him waiting for his answer, "Natsu, how was your day honey"? She said with a face of curiosity.

"It was ok I'm just exhausted", he said weakly looking to his father who had a smile on his face.

"Boy you look like you are a zombie except they probably have more energy than you" his father always had a way with words he smiled shaking his head.

"Yeah first day was hell" he said weakly grabbing his fork to lift his pasta to his mouth,

"Natsu language" his mother said sternly,

He would of said sorry but he was devouring his food and if he stopped he was pretty she he couldn't pick his fork back up.

Cleaning his plate he then struggled to get up and put his clean plate in the sink, he had cleaned two plates before deciding he had enough and headed up stair to his room

"Thank mavis I already took a shower" he said as he weakly got into bed

"Maybe tomorrow will be better" as his eyes feel like a ton of bricks and falling into a hard sleep.

He woke to his mother turning on his light "time to get up sweetie" there is the normal wake up he gets he thought, his eyes opening and pushing off his bed he then was shocked to feel horrible pain in his shoulders and arms,

"BAD IDEA" he said in a pained voice

Rolling out of bed his legs then collapsed, his soreness has taken over his body and preventing him from moving or putting weight on his extremities.

"Guess today won't be any better", he said as he laid on the floor in front of his bed, trying to figure out how to get to his bathroom.

**Writers notes**

**Well this is my second chapter the next one will be a little bit of a skip but not to far a certain someone will be brought into the story soon don't worry **

**Your always thatdrunkhawk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BRRRRRRRRRRR! The final buzzer sounded, rain echoing in his helmet Natsu looked up from his spot on the bench he was resting at water droplets falling from his face mask with even the slightest movement, the first game of his freshman football career was over and it wasn't something to be happy about, the offense was leaving the field and none of them had a smile on their faces, in fact they were all shaking their heads….at him, he turned his eyes to the score board to take it in… one missed tackle caused him to be the most hated player on this field, final score FAIRIES-21 SABERTOOTHS- 28

Natsu was encrusted with mud, grass, sweat, and blood limping into the locker room no one said a word to him, he was exhausted and his right arm was in desperate need for an ice bag seeing as it was already turning purple,

"Fuck that quarterback", he said under his breath "blonde prick".

Throwing his helmet in to the small locker that freshman get instead of the massive one the older kids get, unbuckling his pads slowly to avoid causing himself more pain, pulling his arms out of the soaking wet jersey he realized he can't lift his arms above his head,

"Need help"? A gruff voice said behind him

"Yeah thanks gray ", natsu said

"I ain't the stripper idiot, you just looked pathetic squirming like that"

With a sudden pull his pads came off

"Oh thank god" natsu said relived looking to the really pissed off looking guy next to him "uh thanks man owe you one"

"Don't mention it… you should probably get that looked at by the way it looks fucked up",

"Uh yeah will do, um I'm natsu I don't think we've met"

"Yeah I know you're the shit for brains who let that quarter back through to a completely open field"

"Yeah that's me", dropping his head

"Yeah well I'm gajeel" he said opening his locker retrieving his bag with his clothes "don't worry about that mistake man we all make em"

"Yeah well thanks for the help I'm going to go get my shoulder set" walking to the backroom where the trainers are

Walking out of the locker room natsu looks around for his family he was the last one out his shoulder need more care than he thought

His dad was the only one stand there his mom and sister probably went to the car when it started raining

"So wasn't your best game", igneel said sarcastically with a small smirk

"Yeah I know let's just go"

"Alright bud you hungry"?

"yeah"

"Alright well stop somewhere on the way back what are you feeling "

"Why are you so happy I just did shitty you should be pissed"!

Igneel just laughed" I think you'll get enough yelling Monday from your coach plus it's not my business I'm not your coach I don't know what they want…. But that was a really bad decision on your part son, why did you let him through" he said with a fatherly tone

"I don't know dad I don't want to talk about it anymore",

"Alright let's go get some food you look like shit"

Natsu let out a small laugh "thanks I feel like it too",

Monday came with the force of a train on natsu, he had basically slept most of Saturday trying to recover from his battle wounds, Tylenol and water were becoming his new best friends during the times he wasn't working out or at practice, three when he wakes up and three when he gets home, they basically kept his body functioning after the hell he goes through,

He would have counted this day off as another shitty day if it wasn't for something interesting that had happened

As he was heading in to the cafeteria he yawned, he had fallen asleep in his class before he was already exhausted and a boring ass teacher didn't help him stay awake

Walking in he saw gray sitting at their usual table but he was joined by two other people

One was gajeel who natsu wasn't surprised about many football players sat around the same area and he was a decent guy natsu guessed, but the other person was a surprise

He had known this girl for a while she lived in his neighborhood and she was cool she scared him though

"Hey Ezra what's up"? He questioned she looked up

"Hey Natsu! Um can you follow me I need to talk to you" she said kind of acting weird

"Um yeah sure I'll be right back guys", dropping his bag he followed her to the line to get their food

"Whatever dude" gajeel and gray said as he left

"So I need to ask you a question" Ezra said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow confused … she didn't like him did she, she was pretty but he could have swore she had something going on with some other guy.

"Sure what's up"?

"You have geography for first period don't you"? Ezra questioned

"Yeah why"? He questioned back

"Do you know a Lucy she has blonde hair, and is really pretty?"

"No it doesn't sound familiar why"? His curiosity was peaked

"Oh ok well its ok I guess I was just wondering" picking up her food she left him standing there puzzled

"Weird" he said to himself picking up a burger

Walking back to his table he sat next to gray and across from gajeel they looked at him with curious looks.

"What did she want" gray asked

"She asked me if I knew a girl named Lucy and then left I don't know a lucy do either of you?"

"Nah never heard of her what her last name is?" gajeel said in between bites of his sandwich.

"She didn't say"

"Weird man well maybe you'll find out someday" gray said eating an ice cube from his water bottle

"Yeah maybe"

The rest of the day natsu couldn't get it out of his head

Who the hell is Lucy?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

"Mr.…Dragneel"?! An older woman who scarily looked like an English bulldog said weakly as if out of breath from standing. She was substituting for his first period teacher,

"Here", natsu was usually third or fourth on the role call

It has been two weeks since the weird situation with Ezra and he still has no idea who Lucy Heartfillia is

He honestly didn't care at the moment, his coaches have been tearing into him ever since that first game, last week they had an off week but that didn't mean that they didn't have practice, and the coaches were not merciful.

He still had bruises and cuts from the tackling drills and the other various drills and punishments, to make it worse they tore into him when they watched their game film.

Still he would lay in his bed at night and rack his brain thinking about who she was and why does she sound so familiar, his friends said that they didn't know her either but gray swears he has heard of her.

"Jellal Fernandes" the bulldog lady said shocking natsu out of his thought

"Here", a blue haired guy with an interesting tattoo stated.

"Ok ….Ms. Lucy heartfellia"

"It's actually heartfillia"

This caused natsu to perk his head up from his desk, looking to the right of him three rows away he finally saw her the girl that Ezra mentioned.

"Holy shit" he said to himself, she was beautiful, blonde very well kept hair, bright eyes, and a killer pale skinned body

He then realized why her name sounded so familiar

On the first day of school he heard her name said on the role call.

He really really wanted to talk to her say something to her.

"Hey man you alright" the black haired guy that was assigned next to him said dude was kind of a gun nut.

"Huh yeah ummm just kinda had a moment of clarity" natsu said blinking his eyes.

When first period ended he raced to the weight room locker room he needed to tell gray!

Turning the corner he saw gray walking to the locker room

"DUDE I FOUND HER I KNOW WHO SHE IS"! Natsu said shaking his friend

"What who"! He questioned

"Lucy heartfillia"

"What no fucking way"

"She was in my first period this entire time" he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Really… you are a dumb ass you know that", gray stated with a look of judgment

"Fuck you man I'm usually never awake in the class any way"

"Well what does she looks like man?"

"Blonde hair really pretty and her body is hot"

"Well I'm glad you finally found her man but now you have a new problem "gray say with a shit eating grin

"Oh yeah what's that"?

"Will you be able to talk to this girl without bitching out "

Natsu just stopped he knew gray was right he was never good with flirting and to be honest he was awkward

"Well don't worry about it man you starting tonight?"

Damn gray was on a role with making him feel like shit

"No after our first game coach isn't really happy with me" natsu said with a sigh

"Sucks man" gray said with a little hint of sympathy

When natsu was about to thank his friend for his small sign of sympathy the late bell rung and natsu was still in his normal clothes,

"SHIT, I'll meet you in the weight room" natsu said as he started to get his gym clothes on

"Alright man"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

All I am seeing is darkness, its peaceful I guess what is happening though I don't remember why it is dark

"DRAGNEEL….. DRAGNEEL!"

Oh hey there is coach I wonder what he is yelling at me for he's ruining my peace.

"NATSU… YOU GOOD BRO"!

What does gray want, his voice is making my head hurt, and as soon as that thought passed through my mind a surge of pain inside my head woke me right the fuck up, eyes flying open, gasping for breath

"where am I, what happened," I softly say squinting my eyes cause light made my eyes water and burn spinning and spinning the world corkscrewed and "whurrRRRRUL…pitoo" my stomach emptied all its contents on the dusty ground

"Natsu you alright man say something"! Grays voice thundered and pounded in my head

"Shhhhh your voice hurts" is all I can get out before closing my eyes and putting my head in my hands…PAIN "OWWW WATTHE FUCK"! My had shot sharp pains through my entire arm!

"What what's wrong"?! The trainer says running up

"This kid got fucked up" a tall older kid with a scary looking scar on his right eye

"Open your eyes natsu" a small blue haired girl spoke softly knowing my head had a bomb going off with ever spoken word

Opening my eye I tried to follow her finger but I couldn't …. It was too hard

"He has a concussion and needs to go to the doctor no…."! That all I remember the small blue hair girl saying before blacking out

"GOOD LORD "I gasp sitting up in my bed at home

Thump thump thump thump thump my head pounded with every heart beat

Bring my right arm to my WHAM!

"GOD DAMN IT ", why is my hand so heavy….. Oh, looking down to my hand I see a hung of white plaster covering my forearm and encasing my ring and pinky finger

"What the hell happened to me" I say to my self

Looking at my clock out of curiosity

2:30….. Isn't it Wednesday? Guess I don't have to go to school,

"How do you feel honey" I hear a soft familiar voice say

"Awful ….. What happened to me mom?"

"You got hit pretty hard and they feel on your wrist the cast can come off in about a month

"So I guess I'm done with this season huh"?

"Yes honey but you have to think of your health", mom said with a caring look in her face "try to get some rest sweetie"

"Alright mom can you get me some ibprophen"

"Sure sweetie just lay down"

Laying my head down I slowly fell asleep to the sound of my head pounding

Bzzzz….bzzzzz….bzzzzzz…..bzzz my phone has been buzzing all day who wants me I fell awful?

**Gray- you good man? **

Oh gray well at least he cares I guess

**Me-ask me when my head quits imploding and my arm is sore **

**Gray – damn dude that sucks, everyone is asking about you **

**Me-really that's good I guess**

**Gray-you are all people ask me is about you so here's all the questions I got today**

**1\. What Happened?**

**2\. Are you ok**

**3\. Is your arm ok**

**4\. Can you play the rest of the season?**

**5\. When do you come back?**

**Me-idk, I'm alive, guy fell on it and it's in a cast and I forgot to ask what is broke, probably not, in two or three days **

**Gray – well thanks I guess I can get these people off my back **

**Me-well just let me copy your notes **

**Gray-she asked about you btw**

**Me-who?**

Bzzzzz…bzzz hmmm another person texted me that's pretty rare

**7702893617-you alright?**

**Me- who is this **

**7702893617-its gajeel you idiot **

**Me- oh yeah I'm fine man heads fucked up and my arm is casted up**

**Gajeel- well get better man you took a hell of a hit **

**Me- thanks how did you get this number btw? **

**Gajeel- the red haired chick gave it to me she is getting people to sign you a card and shit… she's terrifying **

**Me – yeah just do what she wants **

**Gajeel – will do **

After a couple more texts from people like Ezra, I finally decided to get out of bed for food, starvation beat head ache plus pain meds were down stairs, putting on gray sweatpants and said to fuck it to a shirt football got me into shape

"Umm natsu… do you feel alright", a small voice said behind me turning around

"Yeah Wendy… just have a head ache", I said with a grin she was always worried about me

"When do you go back to school"?

"In two days I have to rest a bit more""

"Ok… well mom and dad went out for the night so it me and you"

"Hahah alright well just don't be yelling and I won't hurt ya"

"Alright bro will do"

Retreating downstairs I go to the kitchen and see a bottle of pain meds that will bring me relief then I raid the fridge but then I found something that will make me feel almost better

"Hell yes …. Hot wings", spice food is my weakness but wings especially

Sitting on the couch with my favorite food in my pajamas watching TV series on Netflix

Maybe this wasn't all bad

Wait who was asking about me

**Me-hey gray who was asking about me **

**Gray – oh you know who… she was **

**Me-SHE WAS!**

**Gray- yeah she asked me if I was friends with you and she asked if you were ok **

**Me-no shit! What else did she says **

**Gray – she just told me to tell you get well soon **

**Me – HELL YEAH MAN!**

This situation went from shitty too good to awesome! And it's all thanks to me getting hurt, With only one problem…. How do I eat wings with a cast on?

_**Hey guys thatdrunkhawk here just wanted to say thanks to all the readers and sorry it took a little while I've had a lot of shit to take care of and I had some crazy ass writers block but I finally got going again, anyway one thing I want you guys to do is give me critiques, please please write something, it could be good bad I want reviews, or even if you have a question about anything in this story just ask I will respond any way I will be sooner with the next chapter hopefully**_

_**Yours always thatdrunkhawk**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Walking into class after being gone from an injury shows you who are your true friends, it shows who knew who you were before you got hurt, and who wants just wants to seem like a better person by asking you how feel and if you're alright… those are usually the only kinds of people but there is one more but it's a little more complex than the other two, it's the one where it gives a person a reason to finally talk to you, in my case that how I finally got to talk to her

Walking into first period I could feel every single persons eyes peering into him mainly cause he was late again, just like the first day of school but this time they weren't just looking at his bright ass pink hair they were looking at the plaster cast encasing most of his forearm but he looked better than last time it was late October at this point in the school year and all the grueling training paid off he lost weight and gained muscle faster than he thought he would, that wasn't the only difference the bulldog lady was the sub again

"What's your name sir" she said lifting her head from her book she was reading

"Natsu dragneel" he said taking his assigned seat

"Why are you late ?"

"Cause I was on the late bus sorry but I should be excused"

"Alright fine, ok class settle down Mrs. Strauss has left a video to watch, it's something about the middle east or something anyway just be kind of quiet and you may move anywhere to else to sit"

Great I guess I get to stay here and take a much needed nap…..…. or at least that was my plan but fate is funny sometimes.

No fucking way, this did not just happen what do I do

Right before I laid my head down to fall asleep she sat right in front of me

That beautiful girl that who sat directly across the classroom moved right in front of me.

She was in a pink shirt that was worn with black yoga pants, blonde hair in a messy bun, showing that even in comfortable clothes she could rock it

She smell amazing, a sweet perfume filled his nose, her makeup was done tastefully, and he heard her talking to the brunette girl that usually sat diagonally from him.

His mind was scattered, heart racing, leg bouncing more than usual (a habit he's had since he was little), what should I do he thought what do I say.

As natsu debated just accepting that nothing was going to happen and just putting his head down for a pity nap, fate intervened

"Hey", a small voice said waking natsu from his daydream

"Hmm…. Oh hey "! He said back louder than he would of like "what's up"?

She had turned around to face him smiling and giggling at his rather excited response to her very simple greeting "what happened to your arm "

"Oh um I don't fully know … all I really remember is getting hit really hard in practice but the doctors told my parent that I had a minor concussion and a broken wrist"

"Oh gosh are you able to play still"? She said with genuine concern

"No "natsu said nicely or as nicely he could be without being overly friendly.

"Aww that sucks well at least you're alright"

"Yeah that's true" he then thought of something he could do "um we haven't met I'm natsu"

She then smiled and giggled "I'm Lucy heartfillia very nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Lucy" he said with his usual grin

She then turned back around to talk to her friend

Natsu was still smiling he was proud of himself, he actually talked to a pretty...Actually not just pretty a beautiful girl.

Sitting at home on the couch after eight hours of classes and the bullshit of the school day he still had a smile on his face, after all the questioning from his friends and random acquaintances about how he was he still was smiling, after the couches asking him if he was alright and if he could play or even work out and saying no which he really didn't mind, he had this smug smile on his face and nothing and he ment nothing would get rid of it

"you look stupid man you alright" a very familiar voice said

Oh yeah his so called best friend was here to hang out

"Who let your dumbass in"?

"Dude we're friends I just come in"

"I need to get a dog then" he said looking at the cats that were both laying lazily on the window panes his and Wendy's cats happy and Carla "instead of these lazy shits"

"you got any food"? he heard another voice from the kitchen

"Hell you tell me, wait gajeel what the hell are you doing here

"Ice pop said he was coming over and I had nothing to do"

"Whatever I guess"

"So why are you smiling dumbass"?

He had known his friend for many years and what he was about to say caused the greatest reaction he had ever seen

"I may or may not have talked to that girl Erza told me about a while back"

Grays eyes widened mouth hanging open, a look of utter shock and awe had completely taken over his friend's usually somber demeanor

Gajeel was the one to first respond "about time dude it's been like two months"!

"Yeah but I didn't know who she was for a bit",

"What did you say" gray finally put himself together

"She just asked me what happened to me and I told her and I introduced myself, it actually went pretty well"

"Well I'll be damn you're finally nutting the fuck up"

"Fuck off you don't talk shit about gajeel flirting with the short trainer chick"

"This isn't about me you flaming idiot"!

"So what are you going to from here" gray questioned?

"I don't know man, you know I'm not good with women"

"Yeah you're really shitty at it" gray answered

"Its fucking hilarious from what he's told me" gajeel laughed

"You know what just you watch by the end of this year I will date this girl"

"Alright shit head we'll see"

**Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing you guys don't know how much it helps with writing **

**Responses to reviews **

**Erza- lol thank you I didn't even notice it auto correct fucks with me even online I'll keep a better eye on it when I edit **

**Pna- thank you so much and it's not demanding at all but I prefer to write in shorter bursts because it helps prevent writers block but I'm trying to write a little more **

**Tkitty-thank you and I prefer to take it at an actual human pace not hi its first day lets already fall in love! That's bad writing in my opinion **

**Any way guys if you want me to start updating my writing process or if you have questions for me I do have a Tumblr and I'm willing to answer questions and take criticism just follow me at ****thedrunkenhawk ****and don't be afraid to ask**

**Oh by the way I'm a guy if yall ever wondered **


End file.
